Same old dance but with funky new steps
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The sequel to You never see what's right in front of you. Randy finally gets back to Raven, can he convince her to let him help and can she convince him that she loves him
1. Happiness knows no bounds

**A/N I have started again with this story because I wasn't happy with it so tell me if this is better or worse or something else and as always your reviews/alerts/ideas etc are greatly accepted so don't hesitate to share!**

**Chapter 1 Happiness knows no bounds**

**John's POV**

**New Years Day**

Speeding bullet. That was the only term I could think of to describe what had happened in the past year. Jamie gave birth to our beautiful baby boy, we named him Jadyn Michale, he was simply beautiful and adjusting to having a family was a new challenge. Jamie and Jadyn travelled with us so at least our family was together. In February of this year Jamie and I plan to get married, something that is hard to plan in itself but still it was worth it. Jamie really wanted Raven to be her maid of honor but Raven had gone MIA. (Ok we knew where she was but she had stopped all forms of communication with us) We had tried to get through to Raven, we still were trying actually. Texts, emails, phone calls, visits. Everytime we were shut down. We had officially lost her. That was the only bad part in this entire year for everyone, losing Raven. Randy (of course) was taking it the hardest. Not that he would tell you that but it was written in his icy blue eyes that his heart was still broken in a million peices. In usual Randy Orton fashion he pretended it didn't bother him and he just carried on with life, smiling and laughing. He seemed happy without her but I knew different, slowly inside he was dying without her.

**Randy's POV**

_I am so bored..._This party thing was so dull I thought about ripping my eyeballs out just for something to do. At the end of this horrible annoying year we decided to throw a New Year's party and I had agreed to come so now I was sitting in this dull room listening to my girlfriend Jezzie go on about something. As she spoke I looked her up and down, studying her again. She giggled at something flicking mousy brown hair over her tiny shoulders. She was pretty enough with her bright green eyes and flawless skin. She was was...boring. She had nothing to her, nothing compared to..._No! Stop thinking about her! _That was a thought I wouldn't be able to shake, ever. Raven and me had so much history it was hard to shake. We had been through so much and suddenly we were apart. It fucking hurt, it was like she had pick-axed me in the dark, I never saw it coming. I loved her and she just cut me loose like I was nothing, ok maybe that wasn't true but thats what it felt like.

"Randy? Are you listening to me?" Jezzie cut in. I never noticed how annoying her voice was until right now.

"Sure why not"

She rolled her eyes playfully giggling a little "Do you have a resolution?"

_Stop being in love with the woman that broke my heart with a fucking pick-axe_ I knew it was a lie as soon as I thought it.

"No"

Jezzie groaned somewhat "You stay here and be grouchy. I'm going to have some fun"

_Good go, I was only a few miles away from Raven and I couldn't even speak to her. I had to stop this, now. _"Wait I have one"

"What?"

"I want to be a better person"

**Raven's POV**

"Happy new year guys!" I cheered as I looked at the newly drawn smiley face on my bandage. I was of course talking to my animals, the only ones I had these days. Oh and Storm who looked after me when I was too overly tired. I let her in because she really _understood_ what I was going through. Since getting out of the hospital I was reduced to crutches, I was now crippled. Well I had been there before so it wasn't that big of a deal. I had stayed in this bubble for an entire year, I was happy here by myself and sometimes Storm. I had my good days and my bad days. Picking up my crutches and grabbing some fish-feed and other various food-stuffs I started to feed the animals, thinking of Randy. I was missing him, I missed him and everyone else everyday but I just couldn't handle them anymore so I shut them out, now I was alone. Just like the big man upstairs had intended it. Apart of me hoped Randy hadn't moved on, afterall storms never last right? But then again I knew I was being selfish I was a long way from the end of the storm and I wanted him to be happy. Where ever he was right now, I hoped he was happy even if that meant with another woman.

"So another year down guys and lets be grateful that there were no more 'accidents'" I laughed slightly at that, since my pill change (I was on more but better medication) I no longer had the desire to kill myself, so I guess that was a plus, although I still had days where I didn't wanna get outta bed.

"Do you have any resolutions Charlie?" Charlie was the smiley face I had drawn on my bandage, everything had to have a name. "Not to hurt so much when I wash you maybe?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Well my resolutions are too get better, get to that light at the end of the tunnel and to make Randy love me again" I smiled sadly at the last one as I left what I called the habitat. (where I kept all my pets) There was no way in hell Randy would ever love me again and not one inch of me blamed him.


	2. That mask hides so much

**A/N Hope you guys are getting the updates with this story...**

**Chapter 2 That mask hides so much**

**Randy's POV**

Another night, another show. Before the show me and John were hanging out going over the latest storyline.

"Did you hear about my resoloution?" John asked after we were finished. That smile on his face told me that it was something big

"No"

"My resolution is to get Raven at our wedding"

"May I suggest something easier like walking on the moon or flying perhaps"

He just looked at me clearly getting my sarcasm, "Or maybe becoming invisible?" I went on "Or stopping bullets with your chest and walking away unscathed just like Superman"

"It will happen" John decleared defiantly

"And when that happens I'm going to cure cancer"

"Are you saying you don't miss her?"

"I'm saying that curing cancer would be easier to do"

"If it was so easy why hasn't it been done already?"

"And if getting Raven out of her bubble was easy it would of been done by now"

"It sounds like you don't wanna try anymore"

I just shrugged "She wants to be alone so let her be alone"

"You can't mean that"

"Why can't I mean it?"

"Because I see it Ran, your unhappy."

"Don't see how I could be unhappy, I have so much to be happy about." I said nonchalantly "Great job, good friends, I'm champion AGAIN"

"You said nothing about Jezzie" John pointed out

"And I have Jez"

"Why do I get the feeling that you no longer want Jezzie and she's acting like a temporary replacement for Raven because we all know those feelings you have for Rae just don't go away." John clapped his hands in victory "I knew those lessons she gave me would pay off"

"Don't know what your talking about Cena" I snapped at him, he had hit the nail on the head. _Stupid bastard. _

"So you know Ran, it's slipping"

"Whats slippin?"

"That mask you have on to hide your emotions." John laughed before heading to get ready, he was up first and I was last. As he went out Jezzie came in. She was one of our newest Divas which is how we met. She wasn't as good as the others, mainly she was eye-candy, hell even the Bella twins were better than she was.

"Hey baby" Jezzie smiled wrapping her arms around me. Forcing a smile on my lips I said hello. "Are you alright?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that I was grumpy last night. Its been a long year"

"Thats ok. You can make it up to me tonight" She grinned kissing me again.

"Not tonight Jezzie. I just want to sleep"

Disappointed she looked at me for a moment "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

Wiping a hand over my face tiredly I looked in the mirror, empty soul less eyes bored back at me. I wasn't sure when I had slipped on this mask but it was starting to fall. John was right I was severly unhappy. Until Raven was back I would be.

"Mr Orton? It's time for your promo" A random stage hand cut in meekly.

"Uh-huh, I'm coming" I slipped that mask back on and went to do my job. Hiding was no problem, being without Raven was harder.


	3. I have you thats all I need

**A/N Am I close or should I just stop? **

**Chapter 3 I have you thats all I need**

**Raven's POV**

I was hiding in the habitat when Storm came round. She mainly acted as a home helper, which meant she did the chores around the house that I couldn't do and when I was really really tired she acted as a nurse and helped me wash and get dressed. I quite liked my habitat, each cage or enclosure (if you will) was designed specially for each creature and I had _alot_ of creatures. I had almost every animal you could think of. Spiders, snakes, mice and of course my aquarium filled with fish. The reason I had these animals? Because I could. I had just finished talking to Bella and Drake (my two wolf-spiders) when Storm came in. Yes each animal had a name, luckily my memory was very good because I had over fifty fire-ants. Anyways Storm came in and caught me hiding. Yes I was hiding within my hiding place.

"I take it your having a bad day?" Storm smiled as we hobbled from the habitat and went back inside.

"Nah not really just that same annoying dream"

"You and Randy on a deserted island getting married?" Storm asked as we sat down, she already had the coffee ready for us.

"Yeah, I swear my dreams are just taunting me, just like God taunted Moses in the desert"

"_Tested. _God _tested _Moses Raven"

"Not what I read" I muttered darkly. "Anyways how are you?"

"I am good and how are you?"

"Well _I'm_ good, Charlie on the other hand is being a jerk"

"Charlie?" Storm questioned raising her eyebrows

I merely pointed at the smiley face on my fresh bandage.

"You drew a face on your bandage and you called it Charlie?"

"Well I was going to call it Randy but that would be creepy"

"Not to mention heart-wrenching"

"That too"

We sat in silence as my phone began to ring again and the door rattled with life. It had been happening all year eventually I just ignored it. It would stop by itself.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Storm asked as my father started to shout through the door. I ignored him as I always did.

"Nope, I'd rather not"

"And what if he offers you a million dollars?"

I just laughed "He's already shouted that out and I just ignored it, it's not like I already have that much money"

The banging and shouting finally stopped as Dad went away, he wasn't gone he had just gone around the back. That wasn't much of a threat, he wouldn't find the back-door. Only Storm knew of the back-door trick. The laundry room had the backdoor, behind it I had put hunks of wood, it looked as though I had blocked the entry, when actually it was just another door. I stole the idea from those old Bugs Bunny cartoons.

"How do you stop the ringing?" Storm asked as the landline began again.

"The machine picks it up" I answered grabbing a metal baseball bat and started to smack the machine repeatedly. "See?"

Storm cracked up laughing "I have got to rememebr that one"

"So what are you and Jeff doing tonight?"

Storm shrugged "Probably nothing, why you want us to come for dinner?" She laughed at her own joke.

"And while I'm at it I'm going to invite Randy and John"

We had a good laugh before settling down "Do you think you will ever rejoin the outside world?"

"Nah, whats so good about the outside world anyway? It's just a bunch of dumb people with their dumb dreams and even dumber kids"

"Thats so nice"

"What can I say? I'm not a very nice person"

"Do you miss him at all?"

"Of course I do but you and I know what will happen if I let him help me. He will lose his life and I don't want that to happen"

"So your just going to be alone forever?"

"I have you Storm, thats all I need" I laughed patting her hand. _Liar, liar pants on fire. You need Randy, you've always needed Randy._


	4. That mistake

**Chapter 4 That mistake**

**Randy's POV**

Home. The one place I actually didn't want to be because it reminded me now more than ever of Raven. Why couldn't she just let us help that would be so much easier but no, Raven had to be difficult as fucking usual. I slept most of the day mainly because I was so tired. Around nine that night I woke up to the door, pulling on some clothes I headed downstairs. I couldn't help but hope it was Raven. Instead of Raven, it was Sam. Her green eyes pooled with tears, instantly my heart lept into my chest.

"Sam?"

"I just broke up with Dave." Sam sniffed "I could really use a friend right now"

"Sure come in" I held the door back for her and she sadly took a seat on the couch while I put on the jug. "So what happened?"

"He had a problem" Sam sniffed

"Which was?"

"He had a problem keeping his dick to himself"

"I'm sorry Sammy"

She sniffed once more taking her cup "Never mind about me, how are you doing?"

I just shrugged flopping beside her "I'm fine"

"Are you really?"

"Yes Sam" I rolled my eyes at her "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because your allowed to _feel_ Randy, you don't have to be a robot you know"

I didn't say anything, Sam clasped my hand gently.

"Randy you can't say you don't feel anything, you have been in love with her for over ten years. You have a right to be upset and angry"

"I miss her" I finally got out, it felt good to finally admit it outloud. "Why couldn't she let me help her?"

"Because it's Raven, she must always be difficult"

"Thats Raven alright" I laughed, it was the first time in a year that I had actually let out a laugh that wasn't forced. "Always do things the hard-way that way it's more of a challenge"

Sam laughed "I miss her too, remember when she took me shopping?"

"Oh yeah, you came back with dresses and she came back with more tatts"

"That was her all over, shopping was only good if you went for tatts or peircings"

"Then there was our wedding present" I laughed harder

"Why in the blue hell did she take us to a strip club?" Sam giggled forgetting all about Dave. "Although I have the feeling it was more for her and John"

"It was a good night"

"Do you think that you will ever get back with her?"

I sighed gently "Nope. She doesn't want me and I have moved on with Jezzie"

Sam rolled her eyes "You haven't moved on and you know it. That woman is increasingly annoying and obviously a jealous ho"

I should of been angry at her comment but she was right, she wasn't want I wanted. EVERYONE knew who I wanted. "Even Ally knows that you don't want Jezzie because she keeps asking why is Dad with that mean lady and not Aunt Raven"

"Things happen" I shrugged, it wasn't much of an answer but it was all I could say. "You know I really thought you and her would wind up hating each other"

"So did I" Sam admitted "I wanted to hate her but I just couldn't"

"She's like Jamie, it's hard to hate her"

Sam laughed "One day she will return, you know she will"

I sighed not believing her "If you say so"

She grabbed my hand again "You know I speak a little bit of truth, dump Jezzie and try your hardest to get her back"

I just looked at her for the longest time, for the first time in a year I felt that affection I had come to miss. Before I knew it her lips were on mine, that kiss sparking things I hadn't felt since Raven. She withdrew going slightly red,

"I shouldn't of done that"

I stopped thinking and pulled her forward again kissing her deeply, my tongue pushing into her mouth. Sam responded in kind, we both needed this badly. That craving to feel needed and loved even if it was for one night. As I pushed her backwards on the couch my body resting gently on her's. I was so lost in this moment that I didn't even hear the phone ring...

**Raven's POV**

I had paced the habitat for ages psyching myself up. _I can do this! I __**can **__do this _

"Bella can I do this?"

The wolf-spider just looked at me before scuttling back to her little hole. "Thats a yes" I breathed deeply dialing in Randy's number. I just needed to hear his voice and at least tell him that I was alright, maybe we could even talk on the phone every now and then. _Don't get ahead of yourself girlfriend, just call him and see what he says _I waited paitently as the phone connected and started to ring. I inhaled deeply waiting for his deep voice, even if he just yelled at me I would of been happy. Not only would I be hearing his voice but it was a turning point for me, I was reaching out even if it did make me really nervous. It just rung and rung, he wasn't answering. I let it ring for two minutes longer before quitting.

"At least I tried" I said to myself trying to be happy with my progress, it didn't work. I dropped the phone and very carefully sat down in front of it. Grabbing a near-by hammer I started to smash the phone with unknown force. I swear the animals were looking at me like I really was insane.

"See Bella thats why you don't try and reach out to anyone. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm meant to be alone"

I just stayed on the habitat floor for what seemed like forever until eventually I fell asleep.


	5. Break ups and Hawaii

**Chapter 5 Break ups & Hawaii**

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I was still on the habitat floor thinking about what I had done. I was upset that he didn't answer the phone but in a way I was happy that I had made a little bit of progress.

"Raven! Are you alright?" Storm asked panicked as she came in.

I looked at my watch, it was already sometime after one in the afternoon. "Yeah I sat, I didn't fall" I said normally sitting up.

"Mind if I join you?" Storm said gently sitting with me. Her usually happy face was dark with sadness. "Wish I could join you in this"

"Trust me you don't want this" I said as we layed down together on the floor. "What's up with you?"

"I think my marriage is over" She said sadly.

"What? How?" She and Jeff seemed so happy, then again so did me and Randy and we know how that turned out.

"We're just not the same couple as before, things have become so mundane its like we have just stopped trying. Its like we both know its over but neither of us want to say it"

"Do you want it to be over?"

Storm just shrugged sadly. That look in her eyes told me what she wanted.

"Storm, do you want your marriage to be over?"

"No." She finally whispered at me "But the big man upstairs has already decided that for me"

"Now wait a burger-flipping second!" I sat up so fast Charlie vibrated in surprise "The big man upstairs only takes people via death, whores or mental illness' your marriage ending is at your guys' doing"

"Wow are you always this insensitive?"

"Yes, look Storm if you want your marriage to not be over you have to fight for it. Make it work damnit!"

"You realise your being a hypocrite"

"Thats my point Storm, you don't want to end up like me. Empty and alone with only animals and a giant fucking hole in your leg for company."

"So what do I do?"

"You help me off this floor then you take your butt outta my house and when you get home you pounce on him and I mean that litterly"

Storm giggled gently before getting up and pulling me with her "I can't just pounce on him"

"Sure you can. Then you book two tickets to Hawaii and you spend some time there reconnecting as a couple"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked as we went inside. "I can take care of myself"

Storm just looked at me making me re-think my theory.

"Ok maybe I can't but your marriage is more important. So fix it"

Storm sighed "I'll tell you what, I'll take your advice if you agree to home help"

I rolled my eyes annoyed "I don't need home help"

"That is my condition and if you don't agree to it, I'll let my marriage fail and I'll be eternally unhappy and I'll blame you forever and forever"

"No you won't"

"You may wanna re-think that theory"

"Fine just make sure they don't speak english but can read. I don't wanna have to talk to these people"

Storm laughed "I'll see what I can do Raven"

"Oh and by the way I'd take your under garments off before you pounce unless you want them ripped"

Storm laughed rolling her eyes "I'll let you know how it went"

"Please don't!" I called after her taking a seat on the couch in front of my mega-drive. Yes I actually had one of those.

**Randy's POV**

Storm didn't go straight home however, her plan was coming together slowly but surely. She and Raven held two totally different problems but she figured out how to solve both problems, she just needed a simple yes. The street where he lived was alot different to Raven's street, all the houses seemed to be fancy. Hoping the fucker was home she made her way up to the front door. His heavy footsteps pounded against the floor. Storm really wanted to kick it in like an action movie but that would of been rude.

"Storm?"

"Hi Randy, gotta minute?"

I stepped back and let her in more than a little surprised that she was here. Perhaps she was here to put the final nail in the coffin.

"How have you been?" She asked gently looking at my house which now resembled a bomb-site. Luckily Sam had left already but not before she told me to go and kick Raven's door in and make her talk to me. It was odd because I should of been guilty for cheating on Jezzie but I felt I had cheated on Raven which was far from the truth.

"What do you want Storm?" I got to the point instantly. I was still a little angry at Raven for making me do this. I was in pain because of her so yes I was a little fucked off. Tell me I didn't have a right to be angry.

"I am here to give you a window of opportunity, if you still want it that is"

I should of known she would talk in riddles, after all Raven had basically trained her in psychology and all that other shit.

"What are you talking about? And I would tell me fast Storm because I'm losing interest"

"I am going away for a while because Jeff and I need a holiday" She started ignoring my angry comments.

"And this concerns me how?"

"Raven needs some help doing some stuff around the house"

"Good for her"

She just looked at me "You don't know? It was pretty much everywhere"

"Know what Storm? And again I'm losing interest"

"Raven tried to kill herself via shock so she stabbed herself in the leg with her hunting knife. Obviously she failed and is now crippled"

"What?" Now she had my attention "She crippled herself?"

"She meant to kill herself, thank God that crap stopped" Storm fished something from her pocket "This is a list of things she needs help with and what exactly to do if something goes wrong"

She held it out but I didn't take it "And why would I want that?"

"Because you wanna help Raven"

"Do I?"

Storm put the paper on the table "Do what you want but I suggest you do it because you won't see her any other way"

"Fine"

"Good and now I must be going" Storm smiled at me before turning to leave, suddenly she stopped and looked at me again "By the way the hunks of wood in front of the laundry door is fake, just push it open and I wouldn't share that information around because she will not be happy"

I looked at the paper again, it was a chore list things like washing her and dressing her. That made me wonder just how bad she was. "Is she really bad?"

"Nah some stuff just needs to be done when she is over tired. She should tell you when that happens"

"Thank you I guess"

"Uh-huh but as some advice I suggest some tough love. Its how she works remember"

**Raven's POV**

It was just after half six at night when Storm got in touch with me, her giggle gave me more bad images than anything I had ever seen and I once walked in on my sister giving her boyfriend head. Yeah not a pretty picture.

"I take it it went well?"

"Oh yeah and once again I conceed to you. You were right as always" Storm laughed, I could just picture her bowing to me. "So we are on the plane right now and will be back at some point"

"So what fucker am I dealing with?"

"I don't know, some guy"

"Aww man! You got a guy. Why in the blue hell did you get a guy?"

"Because he's pretty" Storm gushed like a child. "Besides whats the problem?"

"Uh hello he's gonna have to see me naked"

"And both of you will enjoy it" Storm laughed as a loud bang errupted from my backdoor. She had told my helper about the fake door.

"Looks like I gotta go and no doubt you will hear from me again telling you that I killed him because he started molesting me"

Storm gave a dry laugh "As if you wouldn't enjoy it. Anyways I gots to go. Bye Raven"

"Bye Storm"

I hung up and went back to my game as this home helper started on dinner. I had taped a note to the fridge seeing as how I knew Storm would get someone tonight and not leaving it til morning. When it came to work she was a bad as I was. I didn't have to want to talk to him about anything, if it went to plan he would come and go and I'd only have to deal with the fucker for only three hours a day, at least thats what I hoped. He didn't say a word to me as the frying pan started to sizzle, I was really in the mood for fried rice, it was just a pity that cooking took alot my energy. And Storm had barred me from cooking after the last time, I had dropped fat on Charlie, luckily it missed the hole and only hurt dead flesh so I didn't feel it but it could of ended really badly. Before I knew it his footsteps made their way over to me, gently he put the plate on the table before turning my game off. Looks like he was going to be murdered because **no one** fucks with Phantasy Star IV. I looked at this jerk ready to kill him, my voice box suddenly failed as I drank him in. In his tight black jeans complete with silver chain and tight gas-mask tshirt was the one person I was running from.

"Hello Raven" His voice still tantilizing making my insides and death threats turn to mush. No Randy Orton was not standing in my living room, Charlie please tell me I was hullcinating.

"It's alright, take your time" Randy smiled sitting in a near-by chair. I still couldn't believe that he was here. I am going to kill Storm.


	6. I'll kill you

**A/N Keep the reviews coming people, You+Reviews=Faster updates, Its not a hard sum...**

**Chapter 6 I'll kill you! **

**Ravens POV**

I just stared at him not wanting to believe that he was here, he still looked just as good as ever. Just looking at him brought out the anger, angry that he was here when just yesterday he was ignoring my phone call and angry that Storm had obviously set me up.

"Why are you here?"

"Home help" Randy shrugged "According to Storm you need some help"

"The only thing I need help with is getting you outta my house"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen _princess_"

That did nothing to calm me down, he knew I hated being called princess. "I'm going to make a death threat when I get back I want you gone" I stood up the best I could and hobbled out to the garage.

**Randys POV**

She was obviously angry at me for being here but I wasn't about to leave. I had waited all year for a chance at getting to her and I wasn't gonna let it go easily. I had let Sam know that I was unavailable for the next month or so, she was just happy that I was sorting out this shit with Raven. I hadn't told Jezzie about where I was or what I was doing, no need to tell her everything. Outside in her room she was giving Storm an earful, yelling and swearing randomly. I wasn't stupid, I knew it would take more than one night to get her back but I wasn't gonna give up. I needed her as much as she needed me, I just had to make her see it.

**Raven's POV**

"Storm you little bitch! I'm gonna rip your fucking tits off and shove them straight up your ass, then I'm gonna rip your fucking tongue out and use it to paint my house!"

"I take it you met your home helper" Storm said pleasently, I could practically _hear_ the smile on her face. It just got me angrier.

"Why the fuck did you get him to help me! Of all people in this world you chose the one person I wanted to stay away from!"

"I am helping you" Storm soothed.

"When you get back I'm going to kill you. And thats not an empty threat I'm really going to kill you"

"Good luck with that"

"I will find you and I will kill you" I breathed heavily, "Was your marriage even in trouble?"

"Yes that part was true until you gave me that advice" Storm let out a hushed giggle

"Oh God your at it again aren't you?"

"No but he did just put his hand up my skirt" She giggled again before giving a small gasp. "And now I have to go"

"Storm! You fix this right now!" I shouted at her. I didn't want Randy here, he had already prooved my chance had gone when he refused to answer my phone-call.

"I'm not telling him to leave, Raven you just have to deal with it and who knows maybe just maybe something good will come of it. Now I must go and join the mile high club" Storm gave that giggle before hanging up on me. In a rage I smashed the phone. Another cell phone down, alot to go.

**Randy's POV**

When she came back inside her face was still red with anger and she was muttering death threats under her breath.

"Why are you still here?" Raven barked at me sitting back down on her seat. "I asked you to leave"

"Yes you did" I answered looking over the list of things she could no longer do for herself, I didn't mind doing them if it meant helping her.

"Well why are you still here?"

"Because I don't wanna leave"

"Oh you will want too"

I sighed looking at her "Raven you can be as difficult as you want, I'm not going to leave until you are better"

"Well you will be waiting a very long time _pretty-boy_"

"Why are you so angry at me anyways? Your the one that told me to walk away Raven. I was doing what I was asked"

"Well why didn't you listen?" Raven bit out again checking on her leg. A black smiley face drawn on it.

"I tried it your way and I didn't like it so now I'm doing it my way"

"Typical of you, just doing whatever the hell you want because your Randy Orton"

"I'm sorry for doing what you asked me to do"

"You don't get it do you?"

"If I don't get it then tell me why your angry?" I just looked at her, at least she was talking.

"You should know why" Raven snapped getting up again looping her hands into her crutches.

"No I don't know"

"Well if you don't know then I'm not going to waste my breath telling you so please do yourself a favour and fuck off and die, it'll save me doing it later" With that she hobbled back out to her bedroom.

"You walked away from me remember!" I shouted out to her.

_Worst mistake of my life. _

I went out five minutes later to check on her to see if she was alright. She was just sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. I was about to go in there and yell some choice words of my own, until I heard her speak.

"No Charlie, I'm not going to thank him" "Because I don't want him here!" "Of course I know I don't have a choice"

Raven slid up the bed and crawled under the covers fully clothed, I'm picking she didn't want me undressing her. I was about to leave her be until I heard the one thing that made my heart break all over again. "Of course I didn't mean what I said Charlie, but his life is better without me" With that she started to cry. Soft tears falling over her face and onto the bedsheets. She didn't bother stopping them, she just cried until she fell asleep.


	7. Falling for you all over again

**A/N Is this better or worse? **

**Chapter 7 Falling for you all over again**

**Raven's POV**

It had been a while since I cried myself to sleep, it had taken all my energy. The last thing I wanted to do was get up and get dressed, it was times like this I wished that Charlie was a real person, he would never betray me like Storm did. Sighing a little I pulled myself outta bed and grabbed my crutches, this was going to be a long day. A _very_ long day. Taking my time I slipped outta my clothes and into some fresh clothes. Knowing that Randy was inside waiting for me didn't help at all, I was still angry at him but I had to admit alot of that anger was forced, I still believed that I was doing right by him. As I pulled on my pants I thought it over again, Storm was just trying to help and her heart was in the right place. I was still angry though even though I knew that if anyone had a right to be angry it was Randy. After an hour of getting dressed I headed inside, hopefully I could just ignore him all day and start work on my basement, who was I kidding? Me and Charlie were going back to bed asap. When I got inside Randy was still there cooking me something to eat, porridge. My favourite.

"Good morning Raven"

"Uh-huh" I sat down tiredly not wanting to do anything. "Is there any coffee"

Randy handed me a cup and my plate. I really thought he would of just given up and left by now. "So are you going to tell me why your so angry at me?"

"Nope"

"Why not? I deserve that much don't I?"

I just looked at him, he did deserve an answer but I just couldn't give him one, call me selfish but his rejection still hurt me.

"You know it's really unfair that your angry when I should be the one thats royally pissed"

"Man up and power through it"

"You know I could say the same about your depression"

That just got me, because there is no way you can just _power through_ depression. "You son of-"

"But" Randy cut in "I know thats mean and hurtful and not possible" He shot me a look before putting his plate in the dishwasher. "Now finish your food we have work to do"

"Excuse me? Charlie and me are going back to bed"

"Yeah that ain't happening. You have a very shitty looking backyard Raven and we are going to clean it. So hurry your ass up"

He had to be kidding? I was in no shape to do anything. "Randy.."

He cut me off again "I don't want to hear your excuses. You are still useful and you know it. Your just being lazy, a word that never used to be in your vocabulary"

"And what did you have in mind exactly?" I asked dryly, not liking this one bit.

"I will mow and you can weed"

I laughed against my will, "That sounded so dodgy"

"Thought you would like it" Randy handed me the crutches "Now hurry it up"

"Can I finish my breakfast?"

"You have five minutes" Randy flashed me that annoying grin that made me want to throw the plate at him. I took two bites and pushed it away. "There happy?"

He helped me up gently "Very now lets get a move on"

I just muttered at him as we walked outside, the backyard was the furuerst I had ever been in the past twelve months.

**Randy's POV**

It was harder than I thought to get her outside, in the end I just carried her down the stairs, she seemed to get even madder about that. I set her down gently in front of the garden, I wasn't fooled. Just because she had half her leg missing didn't mean she couldn't work. Hell the woman had once worked when her lungs were filling up with blood, she could handle a little bit of weeding. She just kept muttering in Czech as she pulled out the weeds and tended to her garden. I know I was treating her like a child but to be fair she was acting like one and besides she had to stop being so freaking lazy. After roughly an hour of slave labour and her backyard was looking more presentable I carried her back inside. She didn't fight so much this time, I guess the weeding had taken alot of her enegry.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" I asked again putting her on the couch. Instantly she grabbed her crutches and stood up.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I just want to go to bed"

"Well you can't go until you tell me why your angry" I blocked her path, because of the crutches she couldn't move as swiftly as she used too.

"Because I rung you last night and you ignored my phonecall and now your here pretending that it never happened!" Raven burst out angrily stomping the crutch. "You pretend nothing happened last night and you expect me to be happy to see you!"

"You didn't ring me last night" I said confused, if she had I would of answered.

"So now I'm a liar?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did! Now get out of my way" Raven snapped pushing past me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me. Unfortunenately Charlie stuck to the floor and she just kept falling forward, I kept my grip and let her fall right against me. She didn't say anything, she just looked up at me.

"You ignored me last night and then you come here expecting me be happy. You can't reject then expect me to deny"

"I would of answered that call Raven, you know that" I looked at her gently

"It doesn't matter anymore" She looked at me sadly before shaking out my grip "Just let me go to bed"

"Raven you can't go back to bed"

"Yes I can! Now just let me deal with things the only way I know how"

I watched her go and suddenly my heart lept into my throat, I know why I missed her phonecall because I was busy having sex with Sam. I shouldn't of felt guilty but I did.

**Raven's POV**

I took a seat on the bed and sighed heavily. It felt good to get it off my chest, it felt good being in his arms again. I was falling for him all over again. Picking up the crutches I went to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh bandage and a black vivid. Taking my time I washed and wrapped Charlie. My energy levels were getting low so I was getting cranky and it didn't help that Charlie was stating to weep again. At last I finished washing and wrapping Charlie so I could finally go back to bed.

"Raven!" Randy shouted out to me "What do you want for dinner?"

I didn't answer, I was just too tired and it sucked having him here. I had done so well in moving on and he comes in and destroys it. I got back into bed and pulled the covers over my head, sleep came instantly. Dreams came easier these days even if they did haunt me and this one was no different. It was so real I could litterly feel his hands stroking my hair.


	8. Fire hose

**Chapter 8 Fire hose**

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up it was morning again, I had slept all through the night without being woken which was a good thing in a way. Hurling myself outta bed I headed over to my crutches, it was one of those days where I had all the energy in the world thanks to my sleep habits. I got up so fast I got dizzy instantly falling back on the bed.

"Whoa head rush" I muttered getting up slower. Charlie didn't want to move but as always I made him, big mistake. Charlie twisted but my body didn't follow and I wound up on the floor. Pain rattling up my spine making me screech out in pain. I tried to clamp my hand to my mouth but I was too late. I stayed on that floor for what seemed like ages, I refused to call for Randy. I had to learn how to get up by myself. Who was I kidding? With my leg pinned under the bed and slowly throbbing in pain I needed his help now more than ever.

Instead of yelling out (because there was little chance he would hear me) I grabbed another one of my trusty cellphones, yeah I had alot because I had a tendacy to smash 'em. I dialled in his number hoping he would answer even though he wouldn't reconize the number.

"Randy speaking" He answered in the most official voice he could master. It made me hold my giggles, it made me feel _normal_

"Randy sweetie can you do me a huge favour?" I asked overly sweetly. He knew I only did that when I wanted something _really_ big.

"What?"

"Can you come and pick my ass up off the floor, I'm kinda pinned and Charlie is being a jerk"

He didn't say anything which scared me more than anything, "Randy?"

"How the hell did you wind up on the floor?" It took him a mere ten seconds to be at my side.

"Who are you? The Flash?"

Much to my annoyance Randy laughed "I shouldn't laugh but your ass is on the floor. Usually its you putting people on the floor"

"Yeah its all so ironic now can you help me get up please?"

Randy gave another short laugh making me get slightly hysterical.

"Ah hello! In pain here, kinda needing to get off the floor"

"Alright babe, lets get you off the floor" He moved Charlie so I could at least balance. I just glared at him

"Don't call me babe, you can't rip someones heart outta their chest then turn around and call them babe"

Randy lent down beside me for a moment his eyes probing into mine. "Three minutes ago I was enjoying breakfast when suddenly my phone rings and your on the other end. What was the second word outta your mouth?"

I avoided his gaze, second time I was being a hypocrite. "Randy-" "Answer the question Raven"

"Sweetie"

"Exactly, don't pick-axe someone then turn around and call them sweetie"

"I'm sorry"

He didn't say anything as he looped his arm in mine and pulled me off the floor.

"Thanks"

He handed me the crutches then left my room without another word.

Yes, I felt terrible that I had broken his heart.

**Randy's POV**

_Howz it going xoStorm_

_jst gr8! *sarcasm* Y iz she so stuborn? _

_becuz she suffers frm intellectial bordem of the brain_

_in english plz..._

_shes a bitch lol_

_lmao she was on the floor b4 she fine tho_

_lol typical of her anyways you know she will need a shower, she tries 2 skip havin them becuz of charli_

_storm! ive got it! now stop txtin me & enjoy ur holiday & memba i wana c lotz of pics!_

_lmao thats jus creepy orton! _

I put the phone away and went back out to Raven who was already fully dressed.

"So what kind of slave labour do you have for me today Orton?"

"I wouldn't call it slave labour, I'd call it necessory"

She raised an eyebrow at me "I'm afraid to ask but being human I will ask, whats necessory"

"You are having a shower today"

Her reaction was exactly what I expected "No! No way in hell are you showering me!"

I knew showering her wasn't exactly the right phrase but it was how Storm put it. Basically I would stabilize her so she could get undressed then help her out and to her chair in the bathroom. No big deal really but to her it obviosuly was.

"Raven you have to have a shower"

"I don't have to do anything Orton and you can't make me" Raven snapped folding her arms across her massive chest. Wrong choice of words, tell me I can't do something I do it just to proove I can. Without saying a word I picked her up over my shoulder and carried her through to the shower.

"Randy!" She screeched thumping my back, through the mission of getting her better her punches felt like love taps. "Put me down!"

"Not til you have a shower" I answered putting her down on the shower chair and flicking on the water. Before she could say anything I grabbed the nozzle and just started to soak her, clothes and all.

"Randy! Stop!" Raven screamed trying to block the water with her arms. Every inch of her was soaking wet by this point.

"No your having a shower" I replied still wetting her. She was going to have a shower even if I had to stand here and do it like she was a dog.

"Alright! You win!" Raven uttered "Just stop!" She managed to gasp still trying to block the water.

I turned it away from her, "Good you get outta those wet clothes and take a shower I'll leave you alone"

Muttering in Czech she stripped the wet clothing off and dropped it at my feet, this was the worst time to feel my jeans tightening.

"You can leave now" Raven said coldly glaring at me, I'm hoping she didn't notice the major hard-on. Even after all this time she had turned me on.

"Are you going to wash yourself properly?"

She just ignored me grabbing a cloth and pushing the door shut.

"Call me if you need me"

She yelled something out in Czech, it sounded pretty nasty but for some reason it made me laugh. I left her too it and went into her room and played the mega drive for a while. Yes it actually took me a while to learn a control with only five buttons.

**Raven's POV**

I couldn't decide if Storm loved me or hated me. She sticks me with Randy knowing full well I wanted to stay away from him and then she tells him that I try to avoid the shower because of Charlie. I couldn't avoid it now so I grabbed the shower gel and washed what I could, the energy just oozing from my pores. If I wasn't fighting this so hard I would still have my energy, I should of learnt by now but I didn't. I took off the bandages and moved my leg out of the water spray, the bone was still alive so to have water pouring on it was the worst pain I had ever felt. _Second worst _Being without Randy would be the first. _Why couldn't she grab John and make me fix my friendship with him? _I laughed out loud for the first time in ages, a real hearty laugh. If John was here I would of been twice as hard which just made me think poor John. Sighing I turned off the water, at least I tried too and wound up getting a burning pain up my leg, annoyed I couldn't deny it any longer. I needed Randy.

"Randy!"

He didn't respond, _Great! NOW he decides to listen to me! _"Randy!"

"Yes?" He lent against the doorway just looking at me in all my naked glory.

"Can you help me outta the shower please"

"Big change in attitude" He remarked but not moving from his spot.

"Please can you help me"

In two big strides he made it over to me and lifted me off the shower chair. Steadying myself against the towel rack for a moment he pulled out a dry chair and a towel and helped me sit down. The entire time I kept Charlie covered, in my mind that was the sure thing that would end our friendship, and I didn't want that happening until I knew for sure that I didn't want his friendship anymore.

"Whats with the big change in attitude?" Randy asked as I dried myself, now I had dress myself sitting down, which is harder than people realise especially when you have a big freaking hole in your leg.

"I'm tired"

"Do you mean that physically or mentally?"

"Both, I'm tired of fighting you so if you really want to help then I will let you just don't get squeamish on me Orton"

He laughed a little "Well it would make my job alot easier"

"Yes because _this _is your day job"

"I was thinking of a new career change"

"Your doing very well" I giggled pulling on my bra already I was starting to fade. If I hadn't spent so much time fighting the shower I would of been fine. "Could you do my bra up please and preferably without feeling me up"

"No promises" Randy did up the silver clasp then helped me put on my shirt and doing up the buttons. His fingertips brushing against my warm flesh made everything bubble to the surface again. I wanted him but I wasn't sure if I could do this again, I was so afraid that I would hurt him that I didn't want to take the chance. "Can you go now?" I asked softly, not only did I have to change Charlie I didn't want his hands on me anymore, it was just too painful.

"I'll be right out here"

"Wait a minute!" I looked at him a little suspect "Have you been playing Phantasy Star IV?"

"A little, that game is addictive" Randy laughed going back out to my room leaving me to get dressed. At last I got dressed and headed up out of the bathroom. He was laying across my bed rapidly pressing buttons. Just watching him made me realise how much I missed him and how much I wanted him. That was when I remembered my resoloution, I wanted Randy to love me again and I was going to try my hardest to make it happen.


	9. Stranger

**Chapter 9 Stranger**

**Randy's POV**

I thought for sure her attitude would come back as soon as she got out of the shower, I thought we would be back at square one and we would be angry all over again. She didn't say anything to me as she came and took a seat next to me watching me play Phantasy Star. Every now and then she would point something out to me or help me with the game in some way. Finally I put the control down

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This"

"Because you've never played this game before and it's hard to pick up at first"

"No I mean why the sudden change in attitude"

"I already told you why. You don't believe me?"

I didn't say anything for a minute, I did believe her but she was sly so she could of had anything up her sleeve really.

"I don't blame you really I have been a bitch lately so I will be nicer" She gave a giggle "So Charlie and me will be more patient"

"You have to stop doing that" I rolled my eyes at her. "It's annoying"

"What?"

"Calling your leg Charlie"

"But thats its name"

"He isn't real Raven!"

Her eyes turned dark for a moment "Is someone jealous?"

"Your acting..."

"Go on say it!"

"Insane!" I don't even now how we started shouting but here we were.

"Well guess what Randy, I **am** insane and thats not about to change" Her eyes flaring up with hurt, she was used to everyone else calling her insane, she acted like it didn't bother her but I knew it did especailly when me or John used it against her in an arguement.

"Maybe you should try harder" I spat before throwing the control down and stalking away from her. If your wondering why I'm acting like an asshole, don't worry I'm just as confused as you are.

**Raven's POV**

Yeah I didn't get it either. Why the hell was he so angry at me? I was finally ready to act like _me _and he doesn't like it. See this is why I wanted to stay away from people, they all said I was insane, well it seemed to me that I was normal and it was everyone else with the problem. I saved his game before switching it off, it was still early afternoon and after his little random explosion I wasn't sure if I wanted to go near him. After an hour of laying on the bed I got up and decided to do some excersise to prevent my leg from getting stiff. Randy was no where to be found and it made me wonder if he had finally left. Taking a deep breath I decided to try and do some of the jobs that Storm did, it would take a while and leave me like a zombie but it would be worth it, I'm sure. Sadly everything was already done, the man was efficient, I gave him that. Hobbling up to the spare room he was using I pressed my ear against the door hearing nothing. A single tear slid down my face, he was finally gone.

"No I just can't leave!" Randy's deep voice burst out at me. I shouldn't of stayed and listened but I couldn't help it. I had to know who he was talking too.

"Because shes my best friend Jezzie!"

His heavy footsteps circled the room as he kept speaking, his face possibly scrunched up in anger.

"Like I care, Raven needs me and I'm not going to leave her just because your feeling lonely!" "Because I love her! I always will love her!"

Ok now my heart had stopped beating and my lungs were expanding at twice the rate, I still had a chance. He still loved me. If I could I would done a happy dance.

"Go back to fucking Miz I really don't give a fuck. We are over because if I stay with you I'm gonna wind up killing you and your not worth it"

Before I had time to make a retreat the door snapped open and his cold blue eyes stared at me.

"Hi"

"Were you listening?"

"You can't hear a thing in those rooms, there all sound proof. Remember Izzy used to live here" _Thank you Izzy and your fucked up habit of fucking your boyfriend in the first room available_

He just looked at me clearly not believing me so I just went on like I wasn't lying my ass off. "I wanted to apologize to you"

"For what?" He looked at me confused, he should be the one saying sorry and he knew it.

"For everything I have done that has pissed you off." I stiffled a yawn "And now I might go and take a nap my eyes are already drooping"

I left him there staring at me as I hobbled away back to my room. I was tired of this crap, tired of moving forward then backwards and not getting anywhere. My mother would call it dancing, well I was tired of dancing with Randy it had just become mean and slightly boring. Tiredly I flopped down on my bed, my eyes closing in a heart-beat, his word ecchoing in my head _Because I love her I always will love her _I hated this, feeling like a stranger in my own body, feeling like I wasn't even me anymore. Well it had to stop and it stopped now. Resolutions were stupid, I never worked well with those. I worked better with missions. It was my _mission_ to get better, it was my _mission _to stop dancing. Sighing I rolled over to the other side to take the weight off my leg. I knew how to get better but selfishly it could wait until I woke up. At least I would have time to think of what to say to him.


	10. Sweep

**Chapter 10 Sweep**

**Ravens POV**

When I got up again I got straight to work, I wanted this over and I wanted it over _now_. I knew that it would be a long process but I was determined to start. Looking at my watch for the eighth time I decided it was now or never. Picking my crutches up I headed inside to Randy. He was on the couch playing Phantasy Star IV, his concentration going into the game.

"Wat is more effective for killing off sandworms" I said pointedly not being able to help myself. If your going to play Phantasy Star then you have to play it _right_.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and I expected that cold voice again instead it was friendly. "Thanks for the advice." He moved his stuff "Take a seat and get off Charlie"

"Thought it annoyed you that I called my leg that"

"Nah I was being an idiot" Randy laughed his eyes still on the game.

Sitting down next to him I finally gathered my courage despite the fact that I really wanted to play Phantasy Star now. "We need to talk"

He saved the game and put the control down "About what?"

"Everything." I clicked the tv off and turned so I was facing him. "I want to get better but before I can I need to get some stuff thats been haunting me out of the way"

"Ok, I have the feeling that this is going to need coffee. Lots of coffee"

"Hurry it up Orton I need to get this over with I'm tired of dancing"

He gave me a chuckle as he clicked the jug on, he already had two cups waiting. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Randy asked putting two cups down on the table before sitting back on the couch facing me.

"I have things that need I need to get out of the way so I can get better." I took a deep breath

"Well stop beating around the bush because the suspense is killing me"

"I just need some honest answers and I'll do the same for you" Another deep breath "Why did you give me a concussion?"

Randy just looked at me confused "Why do you want to bring that up?"

This was way back before we became friends, it was something we never spoke about but I wanted to know now even more than I did back then.

"Please just tell me Randy"

"Because I didn't want you competing with us, I didn't think you were good enough"

That was better than what I was expecting to be honest even though I had no idea what to expect. "Ok, why did you kiss me?"

"When?"

"The night your marriage fell apart, you came here and you kissed me"

He gave a strangled sigh "It was the only way I would have the courage to do it, I only had the courage when I was drunk"

Now it was my turn to sigh "I'm sorry that I said that sleeping with you that night was a mistake. It wasn't at least to me it wasn't but you woke up in the morning and said that we shouldn't of done that and it was wrong. That broke my heart"

He grabbed my hand and held it gently, "I'm sorry Raven"

"Well its all out there now so now we can move on thank God"

"So you know about Jezzie?"

"Jezzie?"

"We were speaking on the phone before, she was my girlfriend"

"What! How could you have a girlfriend and not tell me!"

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Yeah I overheard, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm glad that I chewed my leg outta that bear trap"

I had to laugh at that "See I miss this"

"What?"

"_Us_, just hanging out and talking and laughing"

"As long as we're doing that why do you always confide in John and not me?" His blue eyes raged with hurt.

"Because back then I didn't care if I lost his friendship. Don't get me wrong I love that man, I do but back then it wouldn't of mattered to me if he suddenly stopped talking to me, it was your friendship that I didn't want to lose, your respect that I wanted"

"You know John misses you too"

"I know but before I can rejoin the Cenation I want to get better and I'm hoping that you will stay here and help me"

Randy pulled me into his arms and turning me slightly so my back was resting against his chest and his large arms wrapped around me like a blanket. "I will always be here Raven"

"Apart of me knew that from the start" I whispered softly wondering how someone as smart as me could be so fucking stupid.


	11. Again with the dancing

**Chapter 11 Again with the dancing**

**Randy's POV**

Guilt still consumed me about why I missed her phone call, I just knew that when she found out it would bring back that psycho we all missed. Raven was understanding about most things but _this_, yeah not so much. After that talk we were almost back to our oldselves, well not really but she was more willing to let me help her and she was less tired. Now that we were on good terms it was time to put the second part of my plan into action, slowly I was going to get her outside now that would take a while but it was still my mission.

"Hey you know what we should do today?" Raven smiled at me as she hobbled in that morning, two weeks after that initail talk.

"What?"

"I feel like doing some baking" Raven opened a bottom cupboard with her good crutch "I really miss cookies"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Cookies?"

"Yes Orton cookies" Raven pointed at the ingredients "You grab the flour and some bowls and we can start"

I pulled out the stuff and and a chair. "Take a seat and you can tell me what to do"

Raven laughed "Ok then. Mix these together and I'll line the trays"

We didn't say anything for a few moments, it was a comfortable silence until my cellphone cut through it rather rudely. Looking at the caller ID I tried even harder to hide my guilt.

"You may wanna answer that" Raven spoke up grinning it was like she knew who it was.

"Hi Sam" I balanced the phone between my shouler and ear still mixing stuff together. "I'll be here a while"

Raven shot me a look but didn't say anything as we kept talking "Hey Ally how are you baby?"

"Tell her I said hi" Raven whispered urgently at me so I did.

"She says hello too"

"Yay!" Raven cheered like a child.

"I'm staying with Raven for a while baby, Dad will be back soon I promise" "She's...sick Ally and I want to help her get better" I laughed at her comment "We're just friends Ally-cat"

Raven suddenly pushed the tray away, grabbing her crutches she hobbled back out to her room.

**Raven's POV**

Those words ecchoed in my brain, the way he said it was like he was glad we weren't together anymore. I was being stupid I know considering I heard alot of other things that contridicted that statement, but still it hurt none the less. Soon enough he came and sat beside me. "You ok?"

"Sure why not, I have my _friend_ with me"

"Your mad because of that?"

I laughed softly "Yeah I know, its stupid."

He put his arm around me and just held me close for a moment before pulling away. "Don't go" I whispered pulling his frame back to mine, his warmth flew around my body in an instant. We just looked at each other like we had never _seen_ one another before. Taking my chance I pulled his face to mine kissing him gently. Randy pulled away guilt sweeping those beautiful orbs. I had never seen such guilt in one person.

"Raven I can't do this"

I bowed my head sadly, willing to keep the tears inside.

"Raven theres something I have to tell you"

"Is alright I get it Randy, the leg is gross. I'm like a silver medal now"

He stroked my face gently "Thats not it and you know it. But I do have a confession to make"

"You don't have to confess anything to me"

"Yeah I do because the guilt is eating me alive"

Now I was afraid at what was about to come out of his mouth but I pictured the worst, the worst being him sleeping with my sister. That was one road I didn't want to go down again.

"I know why I missed your phone call." Randy pulled away as far as possible, which meant out of striking distance. "I slept with Sam"

I just stared at him letting the news sink in. He had rejected me for his ex-wife. For the first time in my life I was confused.

"You ignored me for Sammy-Jo?"

"I didn't hear the phone you know I would have if I did"

I didn't see the big deal, so he slept with Sam and didn't hear the phone then told me that I didn't ring...I gasped as something hit me. Now I got angry "Oh my God!" I had to get away from him and get away fast. Muttering in spanish I headed to the bathroom and away from him.

"Raven! Open the door!" Randy pounded on it. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what Randy?" I snapped opening the door "How you pretended that I didn't call at all or how you made out I was the liar"

"Raven" His words failed him clearly he was expecting something else, I think we all were.

"Randy I'm not angry that you slept with her, I'm angry that you pretended as if I was lying! As if you didn't know why you missed that call!"

"Raven I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I just felt so bad!"

I tried to shut the door in his face but his huge frame prevented it, pushing his way into the bathroom. In a stride he had me pinned against the wall.

"We are not doing this again Raven. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Sam"

"Well I guess we're even now Randy. I broke your heart and now you've broken mine"


	12. Back to basics

**Chapter 12 Back to basics**

**Raven's POV**

I slid out of bed unable to sleep. With my good foot I grabbed the crutches and my watch, according to the numbers it was just after three in the morning. I decided to get up and get something to drink, it gave me something to do at least.

When I got inside he was still there on the mega-drive playing Phantasy Star IV. His tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on defeating the first boss. I just stood and watched for a moment as he glanced between the screen and a bit of paper on his knee. All the anger (not that there was much) just evaporated at the sight of a fully grown man engrossed in his video game. Typical. We had gone back to the angry silence. We both wanted to yell and scream but neither of us wanted to be the first to speak, I don't know how much of that was actually true but still we hadn't said more than two words to each other since he let me out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on! You cheater!" He yelled at the screen as the boss killed off almost all of his team, he only had one person left and sadly he was the most useless.

"You throw that controller I won't be happy"

"Well I could always yell at the screen to the extent that you do" Randy laughed putting the control down and turning the game off. He moved over so I could sit beside him the crutches shoved down beside me.

"So why are you still up?"

"Had to find out why you find this game so interesting."

"And what time did you start finding out?" I asked noting the bloodshot eyes.

"About half seven"

"And you were only there?" I asked amazed, it had taken him roughly eight hours to get up to the first boss, something that is done in usually in two hours. See that is why I insist you play the game _right_.

He shot me a look "Shut it"

"Sorry"

"Why you still up?"

"I was getting a drink and saw you once again playing my game"

"Well I'm so sorry"

"I was only joking"

"Apart of me knew that" Randy yawned "I'm going to bed. Are you gonna be alright?"

I shook my head sadly, he wanted to get away from me as fast as possible before another fight broke out. I said I was going to fix it and I intended on doing that whether he liked it or not. We were both acting like school-kids and in a way it was insulting (not to mention stupid) We just looked at each other for a moment not a sound to be heard, then before I could stop it I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, the laughter just kept coming as more thoughts popped into my head.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sit down, I'll explain in a moment" I said between breaths, my sides were beginning to hurt from laughing but once I was in a fit of giggles it was hard to stop. Randy sat down again patiently waiting for me to explain.

"Oh its classic!" I laughed tears coming from my face.

"Well anytime you feel like sharing Raven"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Ok you know my great grandmother Robin?"

"Yes"

"Well she and Jesse have been married for over fifty years and I've just realised why her marriage has lasted so long. They have never taken something so simple and made it impossible"

He just looked at me confused "Thats why your laughing?"

"Randy they have been through the Great Depression, two world wars and numerous children, grand children and great grandchildren dying and they have still survived each other. Compared to them we have been through _nothing. _Compared to their relationship ours is simple yet here are once again making it difficult" I laughed again trying to stop it but it was too late. He waited patiently again for me to go on "I'm saying Randy that only we could take something so easy and make it difficult. Thats why I'm laughin"

He finally laughed, "Your right. God we're stupid. This is what it must feel like to be Iziah"

I touched his hand gently, our laughter finally stopping. "Now lets make it simple. I love you and want you"

His lips touched mine, "I actually like the dancing. Lets make it more difficult"

"You are so not funny"

"Not even a little?" He pouted, he even looked cute doing that.

I shook out of his arms out of nothing but sheer tiredness, grabbing the crutches I stood. "I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me"


	13. All of you

**Chapter 13 All of you**

**Randy's POV**

"You didn't join me last night" Raven remarked as she came in that morning.

"Sorry I would have but it was half past three in the morning" I kept making her breakfast, I liked making her breakfast I hoped I would be doing it for a while.

"Never stopped you before"

"Sure it has" I laughed putting a cup of coffee in front of her. "Besides I'm really getting used to the dancing now. Its two forward and three back right?"

Raven giggled "Nah with us its more like one forward a million back"

"That makes no sense"

She raised an eye brow at me but didn't say anything. _Yeah I know Raven, when do you ever make sense? _

Raven got up suddenly and came over to me, grabbing me by the neck she pulled my lips down to her's. She pulled away from me, "I have been wanting to do that for a while now"

"You can do it more often now" I captured her lips again in a frenzy. Prying her lips open with my tongue, tasting her little by little. The metal clang on the floor did nothing to stop the moment, her arms around my neck. I was her support now. As our tongues danced my hands ran down her back, gripping her in my arms I lifted her up onto the bench. I kissed down her neck nipping at the spots I knew drove her crazy, her fingers sweeping over my spine. The best she could she wrapped her legs around me pulling me in closer. Soft groans escaped her lips her eyes closed in bliss. I pulled away and just looked at those vibrant silver eyes, that sparkle seemed to be back and it was like she was herself again.

"Son of a bitch" Raven muttered "What do I have to do to get some sex?"

"Just lay back and enjoy"

Raven laughed pushing me back gently "Perhaps later for now I gotta change my bandages." She kissed me gently as I helped her down and grabbed her crutches. "Although you could always help me in the shower afterwards. I'm feeling really tired today"

I turned off the elements so the house wouldn't burn "Or I could help you now. Yes, lets do that"

A flicker of uncertainty showed "Thats really not a good idea"

"C'mon I promise I won't touch it"

"Do you promise not to look at it at all?"

"C'mon Raven what happens when further on you need me to change the bandages and clean the hole, I'm not gonna know how to do am I?"

She sighed defeated "Alright you can help me but you can't say ewww gross!"

"Can I say OMG that is sooo cool!"

Raven laughed going out the bedroom "Sure why not"

**Raven's POV**

We took a seat on my big double bed leaning against the headboard. I don't know what the hell I was thinking letting him see Charlie. As I unwrapped the bandages he looked me over clearly fasicnated. I said after last time I would never show another living soul what was hiding underneath the white cloth. I realised that he wouldn't do what the last person do (about fucking time) but I still didn't want to see the repulse in his eyes because love or not it would be there, even I hated to look at it at times. I took the last of the bandages off and propped my leg up, "Are you sure you wanna see this?"

"Yes"

Sighing with nerves I moved my hands and let him get a look at the giant fucking hole in the middle of my thigh.

"Is that-?" "A giant fucking hole? Yup"

He cocked his head to the side like he was trying to get a better look "Whats the brown stuff?"

"Rotted muscle" I answered grabbing the salene soloution and a fresh cloth. Oddly enough Charlie must of liked Randy because it didn't hurt as much when I was cleaning it.

"And that thing?" He asked pointing to the two thin tubes in my leg.

"They keep the blood flowing to my leg but re-direct it away from the bone. Bone still gets what it needs but without me bleeding to death."

"So that rotted muscle you can't feel it?"

"Nope, its basically dead"

"I like it"

I just looked at him as if he was the insane one.

"What? I think its really awesome. You knew I liked gross stuff from the minute you met me Raven"

I laughed, "Yeah but this isn't just gross, its grotesque"

"To you maybe but it just gives me another reason to love you" He kissed me gently before looking deeply at me "Why are you so self conscious of it, you know besides the obvious"

I sighed, I had come this far might as well keep going. I was about to tell him something _no-one _knew. "Do you remember Scott?"

"Yes" He practically growled out, I told him about the break-up just not the reason behind it.

"He saw it and thats why he bolted. That look of disgust and repulsion in his eyes was the reason my heart broke. I was no longer his partner I was a freak that didn't deserve his love or even courtesey because the fucker broke up with me through a fucking text"

"Please tell me that your lovely sister brutally murdered him?"

"Nah I stopped her from doing that, he had a point and besides killing the fucker is way too easy. According to my sources he keeps watching his back waiting for the day Izzy shows up" I sighed as I kept cleaning readying the bandages "But that is why I didn't want to show you, you may not stop loving me but repulsion is normal."

"I don't think its gross" Randy said softly "And your right I'm not gonna stop loving you because you have a hole in your leg, it would be like you breaking up with me because I have tattoos"

"Totally different context babe but I see your point"

"When I see him I'm so totally gonna punt him"

"I would really like that"

Randy lent over and kissed me gently making me forget about everything until the kiss deepend and he put his hand right on Charlie. I pulled away looking at him waiting for the rejection. "Randy-"

He kissed me gently "Every inch of you is beautiful and I'm gonna proove it" His hand moved up between my legs. As his fingers moved and the pleasure took over I totally forgot about the bandages and the freak of nature I thought I was. Slowly the layers were shed and Randy was inside me, rocking in a rhythm that I had greatly missed.

**Randy's POV**

She lay gently by my side after we had finished making love. Yes I just said that, there was no other words for it. She sighed happily as we lay in the silence, her leg still unwrapped. I didn't get the big deal with it, yes it was a giant hole but it wasn't like she had it uncovered all the time or she was treating it like another hole to be played with.

"I missed that" Raven said softly her head still on my chest, I'm sure she could hear how fast my heart was pounding. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For lurrrving me"

I laughed gently stroking her hair, "Totally welcome"

She looked up at me for a moment "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part are you focusing on exactly?"

"When you said the future, meaning that _we_ have a future"

"Of course we do. When you meantioned Robin and Jesse I realised what I wanted. I want to marry you and grow old with you. I want you to have our children and I want to watch our children have our grand-children and our grand children have our great grand children and our great grandchildren-"

"I get it douche" Raven teased kissing my chest. "You realised all that from my great-grandparents?"

"Yes" I really had, I'd met them before seeing as how they knew my parents. They had been married longer than any couple I knew even longer than my own parents so marital advice from them was very well accepted.

"I love you too" Raven uttered softly "And I want to share all that with you. Its always been you, from day one"


	14. Outside

**Chapter 14 Outside**

**Randy's POV**

When I woke up in the morning Raven wasn't beside me. It didn't worry me much she wouldn't be too far seeing as how she never went out anymore. As I pulled on my clothing my phone went off. _Wedding is tomorrow, r u stil coming?_

_lol yes John I'm still coming. U on 4 bacholer party? _

_not really lol just wanna sleep_

_really?_

_no not realy! u owe me strippers Orton! _

_lmao ill c wat i can do_

_sweet! _

I went inside wondering how I was going to her outta this bubble and to John's wedding. He wanted her there as well as Jamie but we all knew Raven's stubborn streak. She was sitting at the table on the phone to someone, possibly Storm jabbering away. I grabbed a coffee and sat down with her as she talked in some language. I'm guessing it was itilian but I could be wrong.

"Morning babe" Raven greeted me shutting her phone off. "How you be?"

"Me is good someone is in a good mood this morning"

"I was wondering if you could do me a big favour"

"Now I'm scared" I joked making her nudge me with her good leg.

"I was wondering if you could take me shopping today, if your not busy"

I almost dropped the cup, "You want to go outside? As in outside this house?"

"Yes, I'm tired of being afraid, I want my life back along with my friends and family"

I still couldn't believe it, she wanted to go out. SHE WANTED to go OUT.

"Are you going to say yes or are you going to just sit there and stare?"

"Yes I'll take you shopping" I didn't even care that it was shopping all I cared about was she was going out.

"Good." Raven went back to her coffee happily.

"Is there a special reason you want to go shopping?"

"Just wanna get out really" Raven shrugged "Just promise me one thing"

"Anything" I would of promised anything at this point.

"Promise me that you won't leave me, promise me you will be with me every step of the way. I'm not just meaning with shopping"

I lent over the table and kissed those lips softly "I promise"


	15. Wedding bells

**A/N **I know the last chapter was really short and we're at the last chapter but DW there is a third to this story because the ideas keep flying at me. I shall update later with the name. Possibly something along with the lines of **Our happy ending. **If you have any ideas then please let me know becuz I'm stuck...

**And **I know that John hasn't really had a POV in this story so I've given the closer to him and he will have more in the next story cause again with the ideas...**And **a little snippet for Randy lol

**Chapter 15 Wedding bells **

**John's POV **

I was nervous. Who wouldn't be on their wedding day? You would think the second time around would be easier. I looked in the full lenth mirror again of the fancy hotel suite, I couldn't believe I was doing this again. The first time was enough.

"You know if you keep looking in that mirror anyone would think your trying to be Cody Rhodes"

I looked at the voice through the mirror, "Haha your so funny Izzy"

"That is so nice, not being able to tell your best friend from her identical twin sister"

I spun on my heel and took a proper look at her, "Raven?"

"Nah the man in the moon" She gave me that sarcastic grin as she hobbled closer to me. I just stared at her for a moment, she looked so different in her polka-dot dress, her tattoos and pericings gone for the day. She looked reletively normal.

"It's like you've seen a ghost"

I swept her up in my arms giving her a huge hug.

"Ok your smashing me" Raven giggled wrapping one arm around me the other still gripped on her crutches.

"I should smash you for you put uz through" I let her go and looked at her hurt. "You shut us out Raven, not just your friends but your family"

She bowed her head sadly "I know John and I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"You know I wouldn't say it unless I meant it"

I hugged her again, call me a softie but I was just happy to have her back. "Ha I told him it would work"

"What would work?"

"I said to Randy I would get you to our wedding, and here you are"

"You didn't do anything though" Raven laughed

"That just makes it all the much better"

Raven gigged "You are such a douche. Go and get married and don't tell the bride I'm here unless you want her running down the altar towards me"

I kissed her cheek gently "Thank you for coming"

"I will be at all future events if you promise to never do that again"

"Deal"

In front of all our friends and family I held Jamies hands promising to love her and only her. To me it was just me and her in the room.

"Do you Jonothan Felix Anthony Cena take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Jamie-" "I already told you yes!"

"Jamie you have to wait"

"Ok"

Our guests tried not to laugh along with the minister which for some reason was an irishman named Father Patrick. "Do you Jamie Lee take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jamie didn't say anything for a moment until Father gave her a little nod "Oh yes, yes I do"

"With the power envested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"Yay!" Jamie giggled wrapping her arms around me and kissing me deeply.

**At the reception...**

"Me love you" Jamie whispered as we danced our first dance.

"Me love you too" I whispered as others began to join us, this day was truely the best day ever. Raven was back and now Jamie was my wife, it couldn't get any better. "I have a surprise for you but only if you promise me it won't end badly"

"What?"

"Your sister is here too"

Jamie giggled "Yeah I know Harm and Izzy are here John, they were with me up the front"

"I mean Raven"

Those eyes bulged and she just stopped moving "Don't joke about things like that"

"I'm not joking"

A tap errupted on my shoulder and for a moment I thought it might of been her father or Randy. Instead it was Raven.

"May I cut in?"

Jamie's smile only got wider, any wider and it would fall off her face. "Raven!"

I stepped aside and let the two girls dance, there was a sentence I never thought I would say.

I took a seat next to Randy and watched my wife and sister-in-law dancing which was just weird. But also kinda erotic, I'm a male so shoot me.

"Am I the only one thats thinking HLA?" Randy joked looking at Raven and Jamie.

"Dude my wife! But no" I laughed

"Dude my girlfriend!" Randy mocked me a little.

"So your back together?"

"Yes we're tired of dancing"

"And just when you had gotten so good at it"

Randy laughed "It got boring,"

"I could of told you that" I rolled my eyes "But I'm happy that FINALLY you two are acting grown-ups"

"Thank you Randy!" Jamie basically pounced on him hugging him greatfully "Thank you for bringing her home"

"Your welcome"

"And congrats John" Raven hugged me at the same time leaning up and whispering in my ear "Your in for a _long_ night Johnny-boy"

**Randy's POV**

I don't know where it came from but it just popped into my head when I saw her hugging John, and when I saw her dancing with her sister. Everyone seemed so happy that she had come out of retirement (as Izzy had put it) She sat on my lap watching the others enjoy the reception, her body possible raking from tiredness.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Raven sighed happily. "You?"

"Couldn't be better" I stood up with her in my arms, grabbing the crutches she held onto them. "I have an idea, one crazy enough to work"

"What?" Raven giggled as we made our way to the exit. Easily we slipped out un-noticed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will see. Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Raven answered without a moments hesitation

"Then thats all you need to know"


End file.
